Presently, users of a mobile electronic device would capture digital images (e.g., continuous or still images) with digital cameras, mobile phones, tablets, laptops, PDA's, and etc throughout their daily lives. Frequently, users may end up with hundreds or thousands of digital images stored in a memory storage device. For example, users may have taken thousands of images through their mobile devices having image capturing capabilities. Typically, images stored in a memory storage device of the mobile device could be left unsorted.
In order to search through all the images stored in the mobile device according to a user's needs, one may have to go through each of the images and sorting them such as by labeling them or placing them in various folders. These acts of sorting could be very inconvenient and unproductive. In some cases, a keyword based search engine could be utilized to identify a set of images relevant to a keyword queried by the user. However, one still has to go through each of the images relevant to the keyword and label the images individually. Therefore, there is a need to quickly and accurately identify relevant images among image databases and to group or sort the relevant images according to one's need (or one's query concept or search criteria) without going through an explicit and laborious labeling process.